Born With The Potion
by Pinkithai
Summary: 2 New Countries Have Resurfaced. 1 Of Them Is The Country Of Clover, A Beautiful Girl Who Was Cursed To Be Killed. If England and America Team Up Together, Can They Save This Girl From Certain Death? Read To Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Believe it or not, this story was based on a dream that I had a longgggg time ago. Crazy huh.**

**Fukiriri: Are you really that low to use a dream for you story?**

**Me: (Sticks tongue at Fukiriri) Yes. Yes I am. And that is Fukiriri, a Keronian who's the daughter of Kululu.**

**Pencil: (Yawn) I'm sleepy...**

**Me: (Points to Pencil) That's Pencil, a script writer from planet Scriptor in the Paper galaxy. We forced ... I mean he volunteered to help...**

**Pencil: (Yawn) Whatever. I want to go to bed...**

**Me: (Puts hand on Pencil's shoulder) Not just yet. I want to see what happens when you get sleepy.**

**Pencil: (Serious tone) When Scriptors get sleepy they turn into demons. Can I go to bed now?**

**Me: (Stutters while taking hand off of Pencil's shoulder) Y..y...yea. Go...o ahea...d..d**

**Pencil: (Walks out of room and towards one of the three beds and whispers) Scriptors actually turn into bunny's. But I'm not gonna tell her that.**

**Me: (After Pencil goes to bed) Scccaaaarrryyy! (Shivers)**

**Fukiriri: Can we get onto the story?**

**Me: 'kay! (Realization) Oh wait.. no! Before that we have to say one thing.**

**Fukiriri: What is it?**

**Me: We don't own Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series!**

**Fukiriri: Oh. Now to the story!**

* * *

The world convention was held in America (again) so everyone had to cope with America's loud chatter and constant burger eating. But odd enough, everyone was silent, except France and England, who just had started a fight about black sheeps... There was a reason for this silence.

America finally spoke up."Hey dudes! As you all know, there is something going on that hasn't happened about... (checks notes) ... about 5,000 years or something like that." England and France stopped fighting because they knew it must be important because America had to check his notes. "Go on with it you bloody idiot!" England growled at America. America nodded and started to speak but was interrupted by Italy."Is it something about pasta?" he asked. Germany sighed and mumbled,"I doubt it." America shushed everyone and started to speak again."There are 2 islands coming up that is about the size of half of Australia. That is, if you put them together dude," America yelled. He started chomping on a burger. Canada noticed this and finally got the strength to speak. "Are there going to be 2 new nations now?" he asked timidly. France was the only one who heard him, due to the fact that Canada grew up with France and France was used to his whispers. "Oh course , mon cherie (**Me: Sorry if misspelled. French is not a good language for me.**). Every time a new island comes up, there are always a new nation," France replied. Then he started laughing.

America pulled up a picture of the development of the 1 of the 2 islands. The first picture showed a mountainous island with no grass or life on it. America swallowed his burger. "This is island 1 on the first day it reached land. As you can see (zooms picture in) there is a faint shadow of a person on this island. The shadow is very faint, but it is still there. (puts up picture 2) This picture is the same island, but 3 months later. As you can see, the climate is somehow mixed, with snow falling onto the palm trees," America said, actually being serious for once. Everyone gasped fro two reasons. 1st reason is that America was actually serious and the 2nd reason is that this island had a mixed climate of hot and cold!

Russia smiled evilly, making every country shiver in fear. "I will take that country for myself," he said with a smirk playing on his lips. America protested right away. "No way man! We have to first look at the new countries first! Then they can decide who they want to live with," America said with reason. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They thought that this was a good idea. Italy screamed,"I'll make the pasta!"

Everyone finally arrived to the 1st island. Well, that is, only Germany, America, Russia, Spain, Italy, France, England (who was forced by America), Japan, China (who wanted to make a Chinatown there), Switzerland and Austria was there. They all stepped onto the island at the same time. "Wooooow," America said, staring at the island before them," That is some epic snow, dude..." Everyone nodded in agreement, except Russia who was used to snow. They all explored a different region of the island. None of them found this mysterious shadow. Little did they know that a small girl was watching them from the treetops.

The young girl leaped from tree to tree and a very fast pace. Then she stopped. She smelled something that was totally delicious. She hopped in the direction of the smell until it was right under her. She looked down and saw a young man with brown hair cooking an unknown dish to her. She took the chances and jumped down.

"What is that you're eating mister?" she asked looking at the noodle. Not noticing that this was the person they were looking for, Italy shouted, "Pasta!" Everyone heard the scream pasta and ignored it. Well, Germany went over there because he was hungry. When Germany went over there he found a small girl who was about 12 years old and had bright green hair and green eyes talking to Italy about pasta.

"Italy, who is this girl?" Germany asked. Italy replied,"This is Clover! I think she's the country that lives on the island and she loves my pasta!" The girl nodded rapidly and screamed,"Pasta, pasta!" The rest of the nations searching heard this shrill voice saying pasta and knew instantly it wasn't Italy. They all ran to find Germany, Italy and a strange girl eating pasta. They all anime fell while the girl said,"I like you, Mr. Italy!" Italy's eyes glowed and said,"You do?" Everyone grumbled while Italy laughed,"Then I guess you are staying with me then!" America protested but was suddenly attacked by a snake-rabbit. The girl bolted up, ran over and kicked the daylights out of America and the snake-rabbit. "Bad snake-rabbit!" she yelled while everyone else gasped in awe. She just took down America AND a snake-rabbit (One Piece reference that I don't own!). "Did you just take down America?" England asked, shaking. The girl nodded and said," He wasn't that strong." Italy freaked out, started crying and waved the white flag while running. "DON'T KILL MEEEE" he screamed. The girl looked sad. Germany finally spoke up after an awkward silence. "How about who ever can take her down in a fight can get her?" Everyone pondered this idea. They all nodded.

After a while, there was only Germany,Russia and Spain (for some reason) standing. All of them were panting while Clover was perfectly fine. She sighed. "You guys are boring.." Germany scowled at the comment and got out his gun. Clover just smirked and ran to him with lightning fast speed. Soon, she was under him and palmed his chin. This cause Germany to cough out blood, fly in the air and fall to the ground with a bam. Clover felt a presence behind her. She flipped over and got on her attacker's head. It was Spain and he was trying to hurt her with an axe. She jumped behind him and kicked his balls. Spain stopped, jerked and fell down while crying. The last one was Russia. She looked at him. "Kolololol. I shall take you home and make you my servant forever!" he said creepily. She replied,"Not if I can help it mister!" She zipped towards him. Russia got out his lead pipe and blocked her attack. This happened for a while until Russia got Clover in a bear hug. "Arrrrg!" she yelled. She bit Russia as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go. A smile played on his lips. "I'm the winner and you're staying with me!" Russia announced.

Clover looked up and saw her older brother talking with Austria (who didn't play because he was to weak and frail). He had short brown hair with one curly strand like Italy. She squirmed out of Russia arms and tackled the young boy. "Leaf!" she chirped. Leaf and Clover fell to the ground laughing. Austria stood up and said that Leaf was to be going with him. Everyone who was conscious nodded and left the island. Clover looked up at Russia and climbed up his back so she would be sitting on his neck. She pointed forward and said,"Let's go!" Russia smiled warmly (**Me: Shock!**) and they went to their home.

* * *

Clover: I could've beat him! Grrr...

Fukiriri: Sorry. But Pencil is a jerk like that.

Clover: PENCIL! I'll KILL YOU!

Pencil: NOOOOOOOO! (Runs behind Pinkithai)

**Me: Please don't do that Clover. We are your creators. We can take you out.**

Clover: Fine. But why Russia?

Pencil: Seemed good at the time. Plus Pinkithai begged me too.

Clover: (Rolls eyes) I'm out...

**Me: A fan girl shall be a fan girl!**

Russia: So does that mean your a fan of mine?

**Me: AHHHHH! (Kicks Russia in the face)**

Russia: (Flys out window)

**Me: Crud! That was Russia! (Calls America) Russia is here again...**

America: The hero is on his way!

**Me: 'kay. Thanks! (Hangs up) There. America is on his way. And by the way I'm more of an America fan.**

America: (Hugs from behind and whispers in ear) So your a fan of mine.

**Me: Meep! (Nods while blushes)**

Fukiriri: I sense something here...

**Me: MAGIC TIME! (Transports somewhere in Antarctica)**

America: Well, now that fun is gone, where's the commie?

Fukiriri: Outside. Pinkithai kicked him out of the apartment. Literally...

Russia: (Climbs back into apartment by window) Why hello you capitalist pig.

America: Don't call me that! (Starts fighting with Russia).

Fukiriri: Back to the story...

* * *

_**5 years** **later - Clover**** POV **_

I was doing my daily chores for Master Russia. That includes dusting, laundry, getting the snow off the driveway and watering the plants in the green house. As I was dusting, I started to sing. I love to sing. Latvia likes it too. He's kind of like my older brother. Well, of course, that position is only for Leaf, but you know what I mean. Estonia teaches me in secret and Lithuania is an awesome cook. They are all like my big brothers. Speaking of big brother, I'm going to Leaf's house today! Well, Mr. Austria's house anyway but whatever. I haven't seen them in like 2 years! Master Russia is going to take me there today. I can't wait!

"Clover! I need you over here!" Russia screamed. I turned around and came over there. "Yes Master Russia?" I said. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist. "Meep!" I said, my face turning as red as a tomato. I squirmed around but the arms kept on me. "Are you ready to go Clover? I'll miss you dearly," Russia whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling because I knew it was fruitless. "Yes Master. And I'll miss you too..." I whispered. I felt soft lips kiss my neck and Russia let go with me. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. He got in the driver seat and I got into the passenger seat. I fell asleep because I knew that Austria's house was a long way.

I instantly heard my name as I was getting out of the car. I looked over to where my name was being called. "Clover!" said a tall young man with grey eyes. I didn't recognize him right away. After a few moments of staring, I mind finally clicked. It was my older brother Leaf! He looked so much older! My ears got teary as a ran to hug my brother. "Leaf!" I yelled. I was smiling as huge as I could. He patted my head as I hugged him. "Hey, Russia," he said to Master. I suppose Master waved back to my brother because I couldn't here. I pulled away from my brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you sooooo much," I said. He smiled once more and dragged me inside. I waved to Master as I saw him get into his car. He waved back.

I was dragged inside and welcomed by all of my friends that I haven't seen for 3 years. They all tackled me to the ground. I squirmed while kicking them with my "Clover kick". "Owwww," they all moaned. Mr. Austria helped me up. I dusted my dress for a second. I sighed. "Next time, don't tackle me so hard..." I said. America looked at me with puppy eyes. I froze. "Why not? Your so cute!" he whimpered. I gave him puppy eyes back. He tackled me into another hug. "You are so freaking cute!" he gushed. France kicked him off of me. He helped me up. I smiled. "Thanks Francy-Pants!" I said. He froze and then sulked in a corner. I snickered. England gave me a thumbs up. I gave him one back. I saw China making some food. I noticed that my stomach was grumbling so I walked over there. "Whatcha making China?" I asked. He looked up. "Dumplings," he replied. "Can I have one?" I asked. Before China could reply, Italy came over and said,"I have some pasta! You want some?" I looked at him with drool in my mouth. "Yes please!" I exclaimed. Everyone gushed over my cuteness. I sweatdropped. Then I got the best idea ever. "PASTA PICNIC NOWWWWW!" I screamed while stuffing the pasta in a basket, with ton of utensils and plates. I ran outside to a hill. Everyone followed me, except Hungry, who was getting a HUGE blanket.

I sat down waiting for everyone else. America came first and sat next to me. He shoved his hand into his coat and got out a hamburger. I pouted at him. "Why don't you wait for the pasta? The fat is just gonna go to your thighs!" I said. He laughed and replied,"I work out like a freaking champion so there is no way for that to happen. Plus, fat goes to your stomach, not your thighs.." I nodded and waited for everyone else. The next person to come was England. He was sweating and panting like there was no tomorrow. I giggled. "You need to get into better shape," I told him. He scowled and said,"Shut the bloody hell up." I giggled even more. He sat across from me. He sighed and mumbled,"Why can't I cook for once?" I thought about it while America's face turned green. "I would never eat that stuff again. It tasted like charcoal!" he moaned while holding his stomach, thinking about the burned to a crisp scones. England frowned at America and told me that his cooking was pretty good. I looked over to America and he pretended he was gagging. I laughed. I looked back at England and he had steam coming from his ears. Suddenly, France tackled me from behind. "Yikes!" I screamed as I fell on my face. "Owww..." I moaned, because I wasn't used to this. Suddenly, the weight on my back disappeared. I sat up with a tear in my eye because it did kinda hurt. France freaked out because America and England was giving him death glares. "Oh my goodness! Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry mon cherie!" France said, panic in his voice. America kicked him in the stomach when he called me his "mon cherie". He had a dark aura that I was so familiar with (because Master had one whenever Latvia messed up). "Don't you dare call her your mon cherie," America growled. China overheard this and said a very embarrassing comment. "Are you jealous America, aru?" America froze up on the spot. He stared at China which made him run up a tree. Leaf came up with Hungry. He was helping her with the huge blanket. Everyone who was there stood up and moved back. Suddenly I was pulled back into a bush and then a bush behind the first bush.

"Wah?" I said. I had covered my mouth. I looked up and saw America with a huge blush. I thought he has a fever and put my forehead to his, which made him blush more. "You don't have a fever..." I said into his hand. He put his hand away and hugged me. "I really like you," he whispered in my ear. I froze right there. Well, a blush as bright as an apple crawled onto my face. I put my arms on his neck. I whispered in his ear. "I... I don't know what to say..." He pulled away from me. "Then don't speak," he said as he looked into my eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I saw pure love and nothing else. I suddenly noticed that the space between my head and his head got smaller and smaller. Soon, the was only an inch between our faces. He closed his eyes and put his lips to mine gently. I immediately closed my eyes. His lips were soft and sweet. He poured all of his love and passion for me in this kiss. I kissed him back and tighten my grip on his neck. We stayed like this for a minute until we had to pull away for air. He kissed my nose. "Ohoho so this was what you were doing!" said a voice I knew instantly. We both turned to see a France with a smirk on his face. "Ahhh uhhh ahhh..." I said, blushing the cheeks off of me. "Don't tell the rest," America said, blushing just as bright as me. I took the opportunity to look at position I was in. I blushed even more (if that is possible). I was on America's lap with my legs off to one side. France saw me blushing and understood immediately. He nodded and told us that we should get back before people worry. I nodded as I stood up and helped America. We walked back to the picnic.

"Where were you, Clover?" Italy said, tears forming in his eyes. I hugged him and patted his head to tell him everything was okay. I parted from him and told everyone that America was trying to force me to eat a hamburger. Everyone laughed but France who rolled his eyes and America rubbing his neck nervously. My eyes gleamed as I said,"Shall we eat pasta?" Everyone answered with a yes. Before we digged in, France gave us all wine. I looked at it and rejected it. "I'm only 17 France... I'm to young..." I said. France crawled over to me. He lifted my glass to his lips and kissed me. As he kissed me, he forced me to drink the wine. He parted from my lips. I hiccuped. Let's just say, I'm not the best of holding my liquor. Especially, vodka. I stood up and ran to the house, holding my mouth so I wouldn't chuck over everyone. I kicked the door down and sprinted into the nearest bathroom. Opening it and locking it behind me, I barfed my guts out.

America punched France in the gut and ran after me. Or, at least that's what someone told me. As I was barfing, I heard footsteps search for me frantically. Soon, I heard loud knocking outside the bathroom. "Clover? Let me in! Come on," he yelled. I flushed the toilet and was about to unlock the door so that America could get in. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist while a knife was held against my cheek. "WHAT THE (Censored)?!" I screamed. America continued to knock frantically. "What is it! Let me in!" he screamed at the door, knocking harder and harder. As the knife scratched my cheek, a voice came on my ears. "I need to do some experiments on you my dearest," whispered a voice that I knew to well. "GET THE (Censored) OFF OF ME ENGLAND BEFORE I SEND YOU TO (Censored)-ING HELL!" I screamed, wriggling my arms and legs everywhere. I heard the door cracking as England whispered a spell that would transport me to his house. America breaking down the door screaming my name was the last thing I saw before I was transporting to England's house.

* * *

Fukiriri: So sad.. (Sniff) I think I might cry...

Pencil: Wow. I must be a good writer to make the evil Fukiriri to cry. I'm so proud!

America: (Blocks attack) Die you Commie!

Russia: Not until you die, you capitalist pig! (Trys to hit America but shatters walls instead)

Clover: They destroyed the walls of the bathroom... Pinkithai is not going to like that...

Fukiriri: They'll be dead.

**Me: (Stands in middle of bright circle) Transport! Hey guy... (Jaw drop)**

America: (Clearly scared) We can explain Pinkithai!

Russia: (Nod)

**Me: (Evil Aura) You. Guys. Destroyed. MY APARTMENT! Now you will die! (Grabs frying pan and chases Russia and America)**

America: DON'T KILL US! (Jumps out of window and runs to Japan's house)

Russia: Agreed! (Runs through wall and flys plane back home)

**Me: God. Those guys are so hard to handle. (Turns toward Fukiriri, Pencil and Clover) Watch this. (Closes eyes while chants repair spell)**

Fukiriri: Wow! The room is fixing itself AND cleaning it up at the same time! Amazing!

**Me: Really? England taught me those tricks. Speaking of that, I need to get to my lessons. Bye! (Transports to England's house)**

Pencil: We can't end yet... We have like 2-6 lines left...

Italy: (Suddenly appears) Then let's have some pasta!

Fukiriri: Totally! Yay!

Pencil: (Points at Fukiriri) WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FUKIRIRI?

Italy: Pasta?

* * *

**_Normal_ POV**

America fell to his knees. Tears threaten to come out of his eyes. Soon, everyone else came over and gasped at the bathroom. It looked like a tornado just came through there. And right in the middle was a heartbroken America, tears about to come out as he looked forward. Spain (who was there) came forward and knelt next to America. "What happened America?" he asked soothingly. America looked down and punched the floor. Doing this made tears come down his face." England took her," he said so quietly that no one could hear France came up and put his hand on America's shoulder. "What did you say friend?" he asked with force. America stood up and yelled," She was taken by England! Okay? Now leave me alone!" America ran out of the room. Everyone looked back at him while absorbing the knowledge slowly. Leaf soon ran out of the room with anger in his eyes. Soon, a car was heard speeding away the from house. Austria left and started playing the piano. 1 by 1, each country left to be in their own solitary place.

_At England's house **Clover POV**_

I gripped my head as I landed in England's house. He grabbed my hands that were slick with sweat and tears and led me up to guest room. He shoved me in. I tripped over the carpet. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Why?" I said. My eyes felt wet because I was about to cry. England said,"You have something magically in your blood veins. I need to test on you so they won't get to you." I looked away from him and buried my head in my knees. England looked at me and told me that dinner will be in a few hours. I nodded and went to my bed. I heard the door close and a click meaning that it was locked. I saw a little purple bunny next to me and hugged it. I cried into it. I felt like something tore my chest into two parts. It hurted to think that everyone would miss me. I cried more as I thought of them crying over me. Then I stopped. I took a chair next to a desk and scooted it to the window. It was dark it and the moon was shining brightly. I hugged the purple bunny more. I thought of America's face when he broke down the door. I looked back up to the moon and wondered if he was looking at it too. I kept staring up at the moon. Soon my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes as the window poured in with light. At first, I freaked out because I forgot where I was. Then the memories came pouring back to me. I bolted up in bed. I wondered how I got into bed but I pushed that thought away. I looked in the creature in my arms. It wasn't a purple bunny. It was mint green bunny with wings. It woke up. "Ahh! You're awake Miss Clover! Come on and put on your clothes. England has breakfast ready! I'll go to him and tell him that your awake," it chirped. Then it flew out of the room. I wiped my eyes. I was hallucinating now. I ignored this fact and went into the bathroom with some clothes. It looked so old fashioned, but I was used to this because Master forced me in this kind of clothes. I turned around in locked the door. I didn't want anyone to come in here as I was showering. I took off all of my clothes and turned the handle. At first the water was freezing cold. I backed away from the stream and waited until it was hot. When it was hot, I washed my hair. I hadn't showered in a long time so a whole bunch of dirt came out of my hair. I gasped. I never knew that my hair was that dirty. I ignored this and started washing my hair and body. As I was washing my body, a thought popped in my head. Why did America like me? I wasn't anything special. Except my green hair and eyes. That was something that people didn't have naturally. I sighed. Another thought popped in my head. What was he to me? I froze. I turned off the shower and started drying my hair. I didn't know the answer to that question. Soon, my hair was dry and I put on the dress. I smiled because the dress was comfortable. I liked that. I unlocked the door and headed downstairs.

England was making scones when I walked in. He said hi and I said hi back. I sat down at the table so that I could wait for breakfast. I was starving! Soon, a plate of scones was shoved in front of me. I smiled and ate one. I froze. I smiled and wolfed it all done. After 5 scones, I stopped and sighed. "That hit the spot!" I yelled while stretching. England was staring at me wide eyed. "You like my food?" he asked. I nodded. " I don't know why America doesn't like these! They are delicious!" I said. England looked at me disbelieving. I laughed and asked about the magic in my blood. He was about to tell me but the phone rang. England excused himself and went over and picked up the phone. Suddenly, I felt I nudge on my leg. I looked down and saw a unicorn. I patted my lap and the unicorn hopped on me. I laughed. I petted it more and nuzzled it's nose. I heard the phone slam on the receiver. England walked in. He looked broken. "What's wrong England?" I asked. The unicorn hopped off my lap and nuzzled England's leg. He whispered," America is breaking free..." I looked at him and had no idea what he was talking about. England sat down and told me his history with America.

"And that is my history with America," England said, finishing his speech. I nodded. "Can I talk to America?" I asked. England nodded. "A fairy can show you where the phone is.." he said. Suddenly, a fairy popped up. "Right this way Miss Clover!" it chirped. I nodded and followed her. Soon we were at the phone. I dialed America's phone number.

I waited for him to pick up. But he didn't. It went right to voice mail. "Please state your message after the beep, dude! Thanks!" America's voice mail said. Then it beeped. My hands started shaking. In a small voice, I said,"Hi America. It's Clover. I want to talk to you as soon as possible... Bye." Then I hanged up. I fell to my knees. My palms were shaking and my breath grew heavy. My heart pounded in my chest. I felt so weird. _Could this be... _I thought. But my thought was interrupted my the phone ringing. I stood up and picked up the phone. I put it to my ear. "Hello?" I said in a weak voice. His voice boomed from the phone. "Clover! I was so worried! Has Iggy done anything bad to you? Do you want me to get you?" he asked frantically. I smiled. I stopped shaking when I heard his voice. My breathing was normal too. "I'm fine America. You don't have to get me. If I go out, they will try to get me. But, I do miss you dearly," I replied, my voice strong and brave. My heart still pounded though. America didn't speak. "Who are they?" he asked. "I don't know yet. But I was going to get my question answered when you suddenly called him." I sighed. But it wasn't a sigh of sadness or of being bored. It was a sigh of pleasure. "It feels so nice to listen your voice, America. It soothes me," I said. Another awkward silence came. "I miss you so terribly. I need to see you. I need you.." he said passionately. I felt tears in my eyes. "Not yet. Please wait for me. Love you. Bye..." I said. I hung up. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Before I got there, the house shook. I fell down on the floor. The house shook again and again. I heard England say something. The he ran toward the hallway. He saw me and looked behind me in fear. I looked behind me and screamed. It was a black figure. It looked like it was made from goo. I stood up and ran toward England. He grabbed my hand and took me to a secret door. But I still knew that the black goo monster still could get me. All that time we were running, he was cursing under his breath. Then he started to chant a spell. We ran down the stairs that the secret entrance took us to in record time. England finished his spell and we were transported to an unknown house. England walked up to the house. He knocked on the door. "What?" asked a voice that I just heard a couple minutes ago. "We need your help. They attacked the house. Pleas..." England said as he fainted. I fell on the ground, my heart pounding in my chest. I grabbed my chest and started panting. "Iggy!" the voice yelled. Then he looked behind him and saw me panting hard. A heard footsteps run toward me and hug me. I limply put my arms around the person. "Clover..." the voice said. I closed my eyes. "America..." I said back to him before I fainted.

* * *

**Me: Waaaa! I wanna copy more. But I reached my quota. Waaaa!**

Fukiriri: You are such a wimp.

**Me: Am not. I just have to wait until Friday to write again. Wait. (Realization) I DON'T HAVE SWIMMING!**

Fukiriri: ... You take swimming?

**Me: Yup! And because Christmas is in a week or so, we don't have any! I am so happy!**

Pencil: (Sigh) You should be happy that we finished this in 3 or 4 hours...

**Me: Oh I am. I am..**

Pinkithai's Mom: (Barges in apartment) PINKITHAI! Go to bed!

**Me: But I'm in an apartment...**

Pinkithai's Mom: Oh.. Right. I forgot. Have a nice day sweetie... (Leaves)

**Me: Bye Mom. (After Mom leaves) Awkward!**

Italy: Your mom looks like Taiwan, ve!

**Me: ... My mom is from Thailand... Baka.**

Italy: (Tears up) I'm not an idiot! Waaaaa. (Runs out of house)

**Me: And now I feel bad...**

Pencil: Don't worry! Next chapter, you can apologize to him.

**Me: (Twiddles fingers) Okay... (Perks up) Speaking of next chapter, who should I drag Clover too? I'm thinking either Italy or Canada...**

Fukiriri: So review! I think that's what you call it...

Pencil: Yeah... me too..

Canada: BOO!

Pencil, Fukiriri and Me: GHOST!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: IM ON A HETALIA SPREEEE! Cause, that's what I got for Christmas! **

Fukiriri: Can I watch?

Pencil: You can watch with us!

America: Totally!

(Insert awkward silence)

**Me: This show is about you countries...**

Fukiriri: So...

Pencil: Why are you here?

America: I don't see why I can't watch my past!

Pencil: It's not that. I think it's just... awkward.

America: Awkward?

Fukiriri: I think it's Russia and France's rape face creepy.

**Me: NOTHING CAN BE THAT CREEPY! **

Italy: (Comes in) Ve~! I brought pasta!

**Me: (Shocked) Ah! Italy. I wanna tell you (Twiddles thumb) that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a baka... **

Italy: Really? (Tears up) We can be friends again?

**Me: I never said that we weren't friends... **

Italy: YAY! (Hugs Pinkithai)

America: EWWW! MUSHY MOMENT! I'm going!

**Me: (Pushes Italy away (Nicely)) Because of that, I'm making you do mushy stuff with Clover. **

America: (Blushes) WA...A...AT?

Fukiriri: She has the power to do that...

Pencil: But don't I write?

**Me: Shut up Pencil! Anyways, (speaks into cheeseburger) we don't own Hetalia. Or anything else we bring into this story.**

America: Did you just call that microphone a cheeseburger?

Pencil: Yes. Yes she did.

America: Can I eat it? (Moves toward cheeseburger)

Fukiriri, Pencil and Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Pushes America away)

* * *

**_America's POV!_ **

I literally freaked out when Clover, the love of my life, fainted in my arms. Tears came out of my eyes. But knew I had no time to cry. I tossed Iggy's limp body over my shoulder and carried Clover bridal style. I ran into my house and plopped them on the couch. My best friend in the world, Tony the alien came over. "What happened to that limey bastard?" he said, pointing the Iggy. I shrugged. "They came out of thin air. I bet he teleported them here. But I have no idea why," I replied, looking over at Clover while talking. "You like her don't you," Tony said. I felt my face heat up. "I.. I...," I started stuttering. Then I lowered my head. "Yea, I love her...," I mumbled. Tony just patted my back and went back to playing the video game he was on. It was Silent Hill and I knew that Pyramid Head would appear soon. I shrugged and went to the kitchen to get some water for when they woke up.

_**SUDDENLY... Clover POV **_

"Nnnggg?" I mumbled, waking up on a couch. I panicked. I had no idea where I was. I bolted up. My head pounded and my backed ached. "Owwwww," I moaned. I plopped my head back down on the pillow. Then, all the memories came rushing back to me. My head started pounding once again. "OWW!" I screamed. This headache would beat earthquakes. I heard footsteps running toward me. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my head. "Here, drink this!" the voice said hastily. I nodded and winced at the pain. I opened my eyes and found America in front of me with a glass of water in his out stretched hand. I grabbed it and gulped it greedily. I gave the glass after drinking it. He put it on the table. "How is England?" I asked. He pointed toward the kitchen, shivering. "He's making us lunch...," he said, fear coating his voice. I laughed. "His cooking is pretty good!" I said," But then again, I have taste buds that can like anything!" He looked at me with a perplexed look on his face. Then he remembered what happened. "Why did you guys suddenly appear at my house?" he asked. I sighed. I didn't want to explain everything all over again. " So this is what happened after you called England..." I started.

"And that is what happened!," I said. I leaned back on the couch. When I was talking, America sat down and had his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his shoulder. "That must be scary..," he said. I nodded. Then I moaned because my head feels like it got hit with a hammer. I closed my eyes and winced in pain each time the "hammer" hit my head. I felt my waist getting pulled onto a new surface. I opened one eye. And instantly regretted it. He pulled me onto his lap. I blushed frantically. "A..ame...America!" I stuttered. I felt the heat rising in my face. I squirmed away but he held me closer. I felt him start to kissing my neck. "Ameri... Nggg!" I moaned out. My face was so hot, I bet you could cook tea on it! His lips went off of my neck. He looked into my eyes. "You are so cute!" he squealed. He cupped my cheeks. My blushing cheeks, I should say. He slowly drew his face toward mine. I knew what was coming. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I closed my eyes. Just as I could feel his breath next to my lips, a voice interrupted.

"Ah hem..." the voice said, very annoyed. I opened my eyes and looked at where the voice was. "Enjoying yourselves you bloody twits?" said England. He leaned on the wall. I felt my blush grow (if that was possible). I looked at America. He was blushing as hard as I was. I got off his lap and sat next to him. "I was coming to tell you that lunch is ready. But, it seems like I disturbed something.." England said. He walked in the kitchen, leaving me and America left to be blushing. I stood up and went over to the kitchen. Why leave America behind? Because I was freaking hungry and only had a scone for breakfast. You can't blame me!

I pulled out the chair and sat down in it. I looked at the plate before me. Then I sweat dropped. It was fish and chips. I should add burnt. So officially, I had brunt fish and chips. I sighed. I gingerly took a fish and ate it. At first, my taste buds rejected it, but then it accepted it. This happened over a time of 10 seconds. A moan came from my closed lips. I chewed and swallowed. I did this several times. As I was finishing my fifth one, America came over and sat right across from me. I bit into the last fish on my plate. As I was about to bite it again, I felt it get out of my hands. My first reaction was to look on my plate to see if it fell on there. But it didn't. I looked up. I had tears in my eyes. Well, they were crocodile tears, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. "Who took my last piece?" I said. America looked over at the kitchen door. "There...THERE IS A FLYING FISH! OMG! OMG!" he screamed. I looked over. "FLYING MINT BUNNY! GIVE ME MY FISH BACK!" I shrieked at the little green bunny hovering over there. America looked at me. "There's nothing there! There is only a flying piece of fish... OMG! IT'S DISAPPEARING!" America yelled. I got angry. Really angry. Out of anger, I bellowed,"Gwnewch hyn yn bunny mintys hedfan weladwy ac nid yn hedfan!" England shouted something but I couldn't hear. A flash of white appeared right in front of me. Suddenly, the white went away. In front of me was a green bunny that wasn't flying. He was nibbling on his paws because he finished off the fish stick. I softly slapped my cheeks. America an England were frozen in shock.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked. England stood up and stomped toward me. Then he slapped me. And it was hard. It was like he wasn't holding back. I cradled my quickly swollen cheek. I looked at him. There were tears in his eyes. "You turned one of my only friends into a real rabbit you wanker!" he screamed. I flinched. He raised his other hand like he was going to slap me again. I quickly dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall with a thud. I return to fighting position. England glared at me and crawled to his minty friend. He picked him up in his arms and whispered to him softly. "Has that thing always been here?" America asked slowly. I nodded. "Only those who have magical powers can see them. It seems like I was one of those. But I had no idea what happened. I bet it's because I get angry easily..." I mumbled. England looked up. "Sorry for slapping you love. But it just hurts to lose a friend..." he said, his voice fading. I nodded a sat down. "Why did I suddenly do magic?" I asked. England spoke up. "Sorry for not telling you this love. You are Mistress Black, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Even more powerful that me you can say. And the "best" part about this is that you are born with a love potion. Men will naturally flock around you, making easy prey for THEM," England said. An awkward silence appeared. I jaw had dropped and some drool was falling into my shirt. America's eyes were wide open, probably due to the fact that he had a lot on his mind. England was looking bored and disgusted. He was disgusted because of the drool. I finally snapped out of my surprise. I blushed and wiped the drool with my sleeve. I was the first one to snap out of surprise, but America was the first one to break the silence. "So does that mean that my love for Clover is fake?" he asked. I blushed. England shrugged. "It all depends on when you fell in love with her," he said quite blandly. America blushed and looked away. "3 years ago..." he said. I smiled and glomped him. I nuzzled his neck. "Ah! Wha...a..what are you doing?" America stuttered out. I ignored him and kept nuzzling his neck. America's blush grew 50 shades of red (**Me: Reminds me of a book... XD**). England chuckled. "When was your 18 birthday, Clover?" he asked. I answered right away. "A week ago... Speaking of that, the Baltic states and Master Russia have been acting really strangely ever since then. Why is that? I think they have come down with the flu with all of their blushing..." I said, being totally oblivious. America had an aura that could rival with Master Russia's. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. This left me sad, because I was hugging and sniffing his neck. It smells soooo good! If you can get past the fact that he eats burgers 24/7... Anyways, he was looking me in the eyes. "Don't call that commie bastard "Master" again! And did they do anything bad to you? Like (Censored because I don't want to write such bad stuff!)?!" America said. Well, when he was finished, he was yelling. I scrambled behind the couch in fright. And because the... the pictures were corrupting my brain. I shivered in fear. England shouted from the other side of the couch. "Well, you were lucky. They could have done that to... Did you hear that?" he said, ending with a question. I peeked my head from the back of the couch. "Hear..." I started. I didn't continue because I heard the roar. It was strangely familiar. Then I remembered. "What is it doing here again?!" I screamed. Worry filled my eyes. "...Clover?" America whispered, seeing the fear in my eyes. England's eyes furrowed (**Me: Which was pretty funny because of those... things above his eyes...**). "So they are back..." he mumbled. I nodded, a stray tear coming down my cheek. America came up and licked it. I pushed his face away. "It's not the time for that!" I said. I took his hand in... my hand (**Me: I am an idiot...**). "Do you have a basement?" I asked. America shook his head. "I do have a storage room though..." he mumbled, looking away from me. I kissed his cheek. "Can you take us there?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. I grabbed England's hand as he was muttering a spell. America ran ahead. I followed quickly behind.

Soon we were at the storage room. It looked so different from the rest of the house. It was sad while the rest was happy. America opened the door. "Hurry, get in!" he shouted. I ran in with England. He looked at America. "Do you have some chalk?" he asked. America nodded. He quickly went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a piece. While he was dong this, England was looking at everything. "Wow. You really do have everything from the past..." he mumbled. He looked very happy. I smiled. Then I smacked myself. "This is no time for memories!" I yelled. I looked England straight in the eye. "Is there anyway that you could teleport all three of us to another place?" I asked him. England shook his head. "Your magic is still coming. And my magic is limited due to coming here," he said. I freaked out. "But..but what about America!" I shouted. Two strong arms pulled me in. "Don't worry about me! The hero will always prevail!" he whispered/screamed in my ear. I turned around. Grabbing the top of his bomber jacket, I pulled him in and kissed him. A deep and passionate kiss, of course. When, we needed to breath, I pulled away. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you..." I whimpered in his chest. I felt him kiss my head. "Same here. But you need to go. Iggy's ready.." he said quite serious. I looked up. "You have been strangely serious today!" I exclaimed. He poked my nose and smiled. "Maybe cause an angel came from heaven!" he said. England coughed behind me. "Will you stop your flirting? The pentagon is finished..." he said, pulling me from America. He started chanting from there. "Arglwydd Arglwyddi, Duw Duwiau, anfonwch i le o'r enw Berlin, Yr Almaen!" he screamed. In the distance, another scream was heard. America freaked out. "TONY!" he screamed. The pentagon flashed. It blinked. It looked like it was dying. I screamed the words that England just said. "Arglwydd Arglwyddi, Duw Duwiau, anfonwch i le o'r enw Berlin, Yr Almaen! Brysiwch! Brysiwch!" I screamed. The circle brightened up. It shined bright. Just as the it was turning to white, I saw the black goo burst through the door.

One word echoed through the house. And it was screamed by me.

"AMERICAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Me: MUHAHAHA! RANDOM RANT TIME! **

Fukiriri: You're evil...

Pencil: It's not best to say the rest of that...

Fukiriri: (Crosses arms and pouts) Why not?

Pencil: Well, probably because she has Natsu next to her...

Natsu: Hey Happy, what are we doing here?

Happy: I have no idea... I just know that this lady is nice because she gave me a fish! (Eats fish)

**Me: Yep, I'm nice. Oh! And as I write this now, it's the last day of 2012! AWESOME! **

Random Roman Archer: (Burst through wall) JUST RUNNING FROM SOMEONE! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! (Burst through other wall)

Random German Swordsman: COME BACK HERE YOU! (Chases after Archer)

(Insert Painfully Awkward Silence)

Fukiriri: What the hell just happened...

Pencil: I... don't... know...

**Me: The awkwardness... It hurts...**

Flying Mint Bunny: Hiya people!

**Me: NOT YOU! **

Fukiriri: I don't see anything...

Pencil: You just must be crazy...

Natsu: Wow! A bunny that flies!

Happy: I'm a cat that flies. How are you excited about a bunny that flies?

Natsu: True that...

**Me: Having someone else that those annoying Hetalia characters is such bliss! Bliss! **

France: Ohonhonhon! Are we that annoying, belle dame?

Pencil : Random Translation is beautiful lady

Fukiriri: MORE EXPERIMENTS!

France: PAS LE VISAGE! NE PAS MAL LE VISAGE!

Pencil: Translation is NOT THE FACE! DON'T HURT THE FACE!

Happy: (Flies onto Pinkithai's head) Back to the story!

**Me: Yup...**

* * *

_**America's POV (For no reason :P) **_

I turned around to the black mass in front of me. "So it's just you and me now, isn't it..." I mumbled. I ran to the wall where I kept a sword that Iggy gave me. I turned around wielding my sword. "I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shouted. I think it worked because the black goo... whatever it is. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's right! The hero is to awesome for you!" I screamed. The black goo monster still backed away. I shed and flopped on the floor. "What the hell will happen next?" I moaned while dragging my hand through my hair. Then I blushed because I touched the Nantucket...

_**Italy's POV (PAASSSSTTTTAAA!)** _

"Ve~! Are we going to get more underpants, Germany" I chirped. It was a fine day in the city of Berlin, where Germany's house is. After an argument, Prussia ripped all of Germany's underwear. So, right now, we are going to get more underwear for Germany! It's going to be so fun! But, not as fun as pasta...

I looked over to Germany. Then he headlocked me. "VE~! Germany! Th..ta! Hhhh...uurts!" I yelled out. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT THOSE THINGS IN PUBLIC ITALY!" Germany yelled at me. I failed my arms all around. "VE~!" I screamed. Germany let go of me. "Just... just don't say things aloud like that again..." Germany muttered. zi nodded. I walked towards the nearest men's store.

"Ve~! Germany! Let's go!" I said, speeding towards the shop. Then I heard a loud thump coming from the alleyway. "Ve~?" I said to myself. As I was about to see what happened, my mind got a thought. "_If I get hurt, Germany will yell at me! And I don't want to get yelled at! But, something bad is happening! Oh god of pasta! What will I_ do!"I thought. I froze on the spot. Until a voice screamed out.

**_Clover's POV! (Many POV's...) _ **

I landed in an alleyway. On my butt too. I got up and rubbed it. Then I looked around. "_I know I'm in Berlin, Germany but WHERE in Berlin? ARRRGGG! Raging in my head... Nice job Clover. Nice job indeed..._" I thought to myself. I looked over where England is. But... HE WASN'T THERE! "AHHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU ENGLAND!" I screamed while slapping myself silly. I paced while mumbling to myself about being f**ked up. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Ve~?! Is that you Clover?" the voice said. I turned around and kicked the random person in the stomach. I then positioned myself in a fighting stance. "VEEEE~! THAT HURT!" Italy yelled while crying. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. I opened my eyes (they were closed, deal with it). "Italy?" I asked. Then I heard some footsteps. I cussed in some language. I really don't know what one it is. I heard Romano say it once... "Cazzo!" I mumbled.

Germany ran to the alleyway as soon as he heard Italy screamed. "ITALLLYYYY! I'M COMING!" he yelled as he rounded the corner of the alleyway. He took his gun out. He pointed it to me. "HANDS UP!" Germany yelled. I smirked. "Try me," I chirped. Then I ran toward him. He shot his gun at me. I dodged it like I was in the Matrix. Germany stared at me before shooting again. I flipped over him, dodging all of his bullets. As soon as I landed, I put my arms around his neck. Putting my mouth next to his ear, I whispered the following. "Nice meeting you again Germany.." I felt him stiffen. Then I fell to the floor laughing. "OMG! THAT WAS SOO FUNNY! I felt like I was in the Matrix!" I gasped between laughs. I felt myself being picked up. "So. What happened with Italy?" Germany said as he growled at me. He gave me an icy cold stare. I shivered. "I didn't know it was Italy! I swear!" I squealed. He dropped me and ran to Italy. "Are you alright Italy?" I heard him ask. I looked down at myself. I sweat dropped. I was wearing the same clothes for two days. Or was it three? I really don't know. I stood up. "I'm really sorry Italy..." I said sincerely. Italy stood up. He went over and hugged me. "It's okay! Ve~! You didn't know it was me! If you did, you wouldn't have hit me!"

* * *

**I HAVE TAKEN THIS SPACE FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

From right now, I am typing on Jan. 1st, 2013! WE DIDN'T DIE! HAHAHAHAHA! So I say this:

HAPPY NEWS YEARS MY BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**ANNOUNCEMENT OVER! **

Fukiriri: Really?

* * *

I looked up at Italy. Then I noticed something random. "When did you get taller than me?" I asked. I heard a huge smack. I assume that it was Germany face palming himself. "Ve~! I did get taller!" Italy said, also in realization. He ran over to Germany. "Now it's only a 6 inch gap!" he screamed. I face palmed for Germany. I shook my head. Another question came into my head. "Hey, what are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked. Italy's dog ears (I'm hallucinating now...) perked up. "We came to get some more underwear for Ger... VE~!" Italy screamed. At the "Ve~" part, Germany had Italy in a headlock. "I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT IN PUBLIC ITALY!" Germany bellowed out. Italy was just clawing his arms. His face was also turning blue. "Ah Italy!" I yelled. Germany unlocked his headlock. This allowed Italy to look over at me. "What is it Clover?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly so it would make people go crazy. I felt blood trickle from my nose, but I ignored it. "Can you help me find England? I teleported here with him, but I can't find him!" I said, making lots of arm motion (that was mainly failing...). Germany nodded. Then he gave me a hanky. "Use this to wipe your nose..." he said. He looked away and slightly blushed. My face lit up and I grabbed it. "Thanks!" I said. Then I patted my nose. For some reason, Italy and Germany stared at me with huge blushes. I mentally shrugged it off.

"So will you help me?" I asked. They nodded. I ran ahead. As I was running, I remembered what happened at America's house. I tripped over a random rock and grew ghostly pale. All at the same time, of course. Luckily, I was wearing a skort (a skirt crossed with a short. Hungary (an IM buddy) said that these were the most horrible things in the world) or everyone would see my underwear. I sat up and rubbed my nose. Then I freaked out. I started screaming in a language that I didn't know. "Oh mon dieu! CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ À L'AMÉRIQUE? Est-il mort?! Et l'Angleterre est allé trop! Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi?" I screamed out. Instantly, a random blondie came to my side. "Vous parlez français aussi? Mais pourquoi une telle belle dame vous inquiétez pas pour manger ce burger américain et le grincheux et moche Angleterre?" he said in rapid French. For some reason, I knew what he was saying. It freaked me out. I started talking back to him as I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey! Ne pas aller insulter mon petit ami et meilleur ami comme ça blondie! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que j'ai appris le français aujourd'hui. Et savez-vous où l'Angleterre est que vous grenouille stupide?" I yelled back at him. Suddenly, I felt two arms (one weak, one strong) pull me back. "Stay away from her, France!" Germany and Italy shouted in unison. I blinked. Then I looked at the guy in front of me. My mind clicked. Yep, this was the world famous France. And I just spoke to him in his native language. Great. I looked back at France. He spoke to me (in English this time. "I don't know where Angleterre is, ma chérie," he said. I nodded. I squirmed my way out of Germany's hold (because Italy already let go). I took stance. With my finger up to my chin and my eyes closed, I whispered. "Ninja this, ninja that, let's find England before he attacks!" Suddenly, I opened my eyes. My ninja senses found him. I threw down a smoke bomb and jumped towards a rooftop. From there, I went on my trip to find England.

_**Normal POV**_

Italy looked up at the sky in wonder. Germany looked at the spot that Clover was just on. France just creepily laughed. "WHEN DID SHE LEARN NINJA SKILLS?!" Germany and Italy screamed. France looked up at the sky. "It was probably the author! Rose is always like that!" France said, laughing his famous laugh in between. Suddenly, a worried Prussian came up to him. And slapped him silly. "Did you not forget you french bagel? She is trying to break the fourth wall. And all the other fangirls too!" Prussia hissed. Italy looked at him in wonder, "What is the "fourth wall"?" he asked. Prussia frowned. "If you want to, I'll show you.." he said. He took out a cellphone. He texted to someone the word "fourth wall". Suddenly, the world glowed in all of their eyes. In an instant, everyone of them disappeared.

**_In the middle of our world and the world of Hetalia (Hetalia side of the wall)_**

The four men appeared in the Hetalia side of the fourth wall. "Ve~? Where are we Prussia?" Italy asked. He saw that the only thing in front of them was some camps and a HUUUUGE wall. Prussia sighed. "This is the fourth wall. We Hetalians are fighting to keep this wall intact. Sadly, sometime, they come through the wall. I'm not surprised if your comment made a crack in the wall, France. It's the number one rule," Prussia said, looking at the wall sadly. In an instant, the wall cracked a little. Every nation or person fighting with the nations (for example, Jelly Jiggler) looked at the wall. People with construction skills (like Franky (Darn it!)) ran up to the wall and started fixing it. Though the wall was soundproof, the fangirls on the other side were so loud that it was put in script form (LE GASP!)

**_Earth Side of the Wall (Script Style) _**

**Me: OKAY GUYS! I WANT TO YOU TO GO IN YOUR GROUPS. NOW SHOUT OUT ONE PHRASE THAT KNOWS THAT YOU LOVE WHICH EVER CHARACTER YOU WANT! **

England's Fangirls: I LOVE YOUR SCONESSS!

Italy's Fangirls (and Grandpa Rome XD): PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Russia's Fangirls: VODKA!

Fukiriri: I'm getting a headache here...

Pencil: No kidding...

Spain/Romano's Fangirls: SPAMANO!

**Me: THAT IS IT GIRLS! SHOW YOUR WAR FACES! **

Fukiriri: Can't we make this our little ending thing?

Pencil: Good idea!

Russia FG (Fangirl) A: BIGGG BROTHER RUSSSSIIIAAA! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! (Claws at wall)

Russia: (Pokes head above wall) NEVER! (Goes away)

**Me: So Russia FG A is actually Belarus... It's good to have her on our side... ANYWAYS! GET YOUR RESPECTED WEAPONS GIRLS (And Pencil and Grandpa Rome)! WE ARE GOING TO TEAR THIS WALL DOWN! **

Everyone (Excluding Greece (WHAT?!) Pencil and Fukiriri): YEAAAAAAA! (Throws items at walls!)

**Me: Listen up you readers! Support our cause or I'll sic Belarus on you! It's the thing I always do! Now I'll have Italy FG A say the last word!**

Italy FG A: WOOORRRRDDDD!

Pencil: She meant review...

Fukiriri: I'll say it! REVIEW! (Winks)

**(Me: Translation: "Gwnewch hyn yn bunny mintys hedfan weladwy ac nid yn hedfan!" = **Make this visible and not flying mint bunny flying! (At least that is what I think... CURSE U GOOGLE TRANSLATE!) (Welsh)

**Arglwydd Arglwyddi, Duw Duwiau, anfonwch i le o'r enw Berlin, Yr Almaen! Brysiwch! Brysiwch!** = Lord of Lords, God of Gods, send to a place called Berlin, Germany! Hurry! Hurry! **(The first time around, It was everything BUT the "Hurry! Hurry!" part!) (Welsh)**

**Cazzo** = The F-word in Italian

**Oh mon dieu! CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ À L'AMÉRIQUE? Est-il mort?! Et l'Angleterre est allé trop! Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi? **= Oh my god! WHAT HAPPENED TO AMERICA? Is he death? And England is gone too! Why is this always happen for me? (French)

**Vous parlez français aussi? Mais pourquoi une telle belle dame vous inquiétez pas pour manger ce burger américain et le grincheux et moche Angleterre **= You speak French too? But why would such a beautiful lady worry about eating that burger eating American and grumpy and ugly England? (French)

**Hey! Ne pas aller insulter mon petit ami et meilleur ami comme ça blondie! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que j'ai appris le français aujourd'hui. Et savez-vous où l'Angleterre est que vous grenouille stupide?** = Hey! Do not go insulting my boyfriend and best friend like that blondie! Anyway, I think I learned French today. And do you know where England is you stupid frog? (French)

**Angleterre** = England (French)

**Ma chérie** = My darling (French...)

**Rose** = Pink (ME NICKNAME OF A NICKNAM :D!) (French) **)**


End file.
